Ange déchu
by Bradyamour10
Summary: Harry est brisé, mort a l'intérieur pourtant il va ce passer quelque chose qui bouleversera a jamais son existence.. Venez lire si vous aimez les LM/HP !
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde !

**Tout d'abord :** • Ceci est une histoire qui met en évidence des couples homosexuels donc les homophobes peuvent s'abstenir de lire mon histoire.  
• Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement. Mais j'en inventerais peut-être de nouveaux pour mettre plus d'action dans ma fic.  
• Il se peut que je mette des scènes explicites donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

_Les pensées des perso seront en italique.  
_**Les dialogues seront en gras.  
**Et tout ce qui est narration sera en écriture classique.

Prologue

Harry se réveilla en sueur comme chaque matin depuis bientôt 1 an, depuis la mort de son parrain et de Remus qui n'a pas supporté la mort de son bien aimé. L'orphelin, fatigué autant physiquement que moralement, décida de se lever. Il regarda l'heure : 4 heures du matin. De toute façon il savait parfaitement qu'il n'arriverait jamais a se rendormir.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit Ron dormir comme un bébé. Il fut bien content d'avoir mis un sort de silence sur son lit, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu réveiller son meilleur ami. Il se dirigea sans bruit vers la salle de bain, fit couler la douche et jeta de nouveau un sort de silence. Il entra sous la douche, l'eau était trop chaude. Il le savait, pourtant il aimait cette sensation de brûlure sur sa peau...Grâce à ça il oubliait, il oubliait tout... Il y resta pendant au moins 1h.

Quand il en sortit, il se plaça devant la glace et regarda avec dégoût ce qu'il était devenu. Il était un monstre à présent : les Dursley avaient raison mais personne ne devait savoir, personne ne devait voir à quel point il était devenu misérable… Il remit donc son bandage, s'habilla et descendit dans la grande salle avec un sourire conquérant. Il devait faire bonne figure non ? Pour que personne ne découvre son secret, il fallait qu'il continue à sourire pour toujours.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

A peine arrivé à la Grande Salle, Harry sentit une boule d'angoisse familière se loger dans son ventre. Il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait rien avaler, pourtant en voyant Hermione assise le nez dans son livre de sortilège, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

**« Bonjour Hermione » **dit Harry un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

**« Harry ! Te voilà enfin ! Tu m'avais pourtant promis hier soir que l'on réviserait nos cours de sortilège ensemble, mais je vois que tu as encore oublié. »**

_Mince j'ai complètement oublié…En même temps en ce moment j'ai autre chose en tête, elle pourrait comprendre quand même._

**« Pardon Hermione, j'avais la tête ailleurs, tu sais bien qu'en ce moment ma vie est compliqué… »**

**« De toute façon j'aurais dû le savoir. On ne peut jamais compter sur toi. Toujours en train de penser à ta petite personne. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des problèmes, MONSIEUR le survivant ! Et il serait temps que tu le comprennes ! »**

Cette phrase froide et tranchante lui coupa le souffle. Il ne s'y attendait pas, surtout venant d'Hermione, sa meilleure amie. Il eut subitement envie de pleurer… Il n'avait jamais pensé être le seul à avoir des problèmes et surtout il ne pensait pas être égoïste, il faisait toujours tout pour faire bonne figure. Mais si Mione le lui avait dit c'est que ça devait être vrai. Il n'était qu'un monstre égoïste qui ne tenait pas ses promesses. Il s'efforça pourtant de retenir ses larmes. Il était le survivant, il ne devait pas pleurer, pas ici, pas devant toute la Grande Salle.

**« Je sais tout ça ! Mais met toi à ma place deux minutes Mione ! Es-tu orpheline ? As-tu été élevé pas une famille qui te traite comme un elfe de maison ? As-tu combattus tous les ans Voldemort en ressortant à moitié morte à chaque fois ? As-tu vu ton parrain mourir devant tes yeux à cause de ta stupidité ? Et pour finir, est ce que la dernière personne que tu considères comme ta famille s'est donné la mort devant tes yeux ?! NON, alors ne me traite pas d'égoïste parce que je fais tout ce que je peux pour ne pas vous inquiétés. »**

_Je me dégoute de lui dire ça… Je suis vraiment heureux qu'elle n'est pas connue tout ça. Je me déteste, je déteste être le survivant et surtout je me hais de me faire passer pour celui qui souffre le plus dans ce monde. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir perdu des proches. C'est le lot de beaucoup de gens en ces temps de guerre..._

**« Harry… Je suis désoler, peut-être que mes problèmes ne sont pas aussi important que les tiens mais j'en ai aussi, et parfois j'ai l'impression que tu t'en fiche de nous... »**

**« … je te promet de faire des efforts Mione d'accord ? Je peux manger maintenant ? »**

**« Evidemment ! Excuse-moi » **dit-elle d'une petite voix gêné.

Harry releva la tête, leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils explosèrent de rire, comme au bon vieux temps. C'est à ce moment-là, que Ron choisit d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

**« Vous faites trop de bruit dès le matin…Pourquoi vous riez comme des démens ? » **dit Ron d'une voix fatiguer.

Il avait l'air encore à moitié endormie, et cela fit rire encore plus fort Harry et Hermione qui ne purent pas répondre à leur ami.

**« Bon puisque je n'ai pas le droit de participer à vos délires, je vais manger ! » **dit-il vexé que ses deux meilleure amis se moquent de lui.

**« Ta as raison Ron prenons des forces avant notre cours de potion avec la chauve-souris ! »**

**« Oh non Harry pourquoi est-ce que tu nous rappelle ça… quel cauchemars. » **

**« Pardon mon vieux mais c'est juste la triste réalité. »**

**« Les garçons, vous exagérez, nous ne sommes pas condamner à mort tout de même ! Nous allons juste passer deux heures en compagnie du professeur Rogue. »**

**« Justement… Adieu mes amis. »**

Après leur petit déjeuner, ils partirent tristement vers le cours de potion plus communément appeler l'abattoir.

Cours de potion : **POV de Rogue**

Je me dirigeais d'un pas lourd vers mon cours avec les serpentards et les griffondor de septièmes années. Je maugréais dans ma barbe inexistante, je n'avais aucune envie de faire cours à ses cornichons incapables de comprendre l'art des potions. Et puis il y avait Potter, ce foutu incapable fils de James. Dès que je le voyais, j'étais tiraillé entre l'envie de le frapper pour son incompétence et l'envie de le protéger. Protéger ce petit garçon à qui on avait volé l'enfance, qui chaque année devait combattre Voldemort et faire face à une nouvelle épreuve. Qui pensait aux autres avant tout et surtout qui souffrais plus que personne en ce monde.

J'arrivais enfin devant devant ma salle, j'observai chacun de mes élèves ave attention et remarquai avec inquiétude que Potter avait l'air d'un cadavre, il était blanc comme un linge avec des cernes violettes sous les yeux comme si depuis la rentrée le sommeil l'avait quitté. Il était maigre comme un clou et avait l'air de souffrir le martyr. Pourtant je ne pouvais me permettre de montrer mon inquiétude, j'étais son détester professeur et pour l'instant je devais le rester même si IL voulait que je veille sur lui, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus pour le moment. Je remis donc mon masque d'homme froid en place et demanda à ces idiots au cerveau atrophié de rentrer en classe et de sortir leur livre a la page d'une potion de guérison quelconque mais qui pouvait s'avérer utile en cas d'urgence et j'en savais quelque chose.

**« J'ose espérer qu'aujourd'hui vous arriverez à faire quelque chose de vos dix doigts bien que ce soit impossible, je le sais bien, vous êtes irrattrapables. »**

Je vis tous les Griffondors serrés les dents, tous sauf Potter qui n'ut aucune réaction. Les serpentards quant à eux eurent un sourire sarcastique mais je remarquai que Drago regardai Potter avec un air étrange plaqué sur le visage. Presque comme si il s'inquiétait pour lui.

_Mais enfin c'est complètement ridicule ! Drago et Potter se déteste depuis leur entrer à Poudlard et cela n'est pas près de changer. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de m'inquiéter pour Saint Potter, ça devient absurde._

Immédiatement un sifflement retentit, je su tout de suite que cela venait du chaudron de Londubat.

**« Londubat ! Espèce d'empoter, vous n'êtes même pas capable de mettre en pratique ce que vous lisez ? Vous êtes un idiot ! Lavez moi ce chaudron immédiatement et j'enlève 50 points à Griffondor ! »**

**« Oui, monsieur. » **me répondit-il si bas que je n'étais étais pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Le reste de mon cours se passa relativement bien, si on faisait abstraction des griffondor et de leurs deux mains gauches évidemment. La cloche sonna enfin l'heure de ma libération, j'ordonnai a ses cornichons de me rendre 10 pages sur les bienfaits et les dangers de cette potion de soin. Ils se levèrent tous rapidement et sortirent presque en courant de ma salle. Tous, sauf Potter qui resta assis, les yeux dans le vague, les points et les lèvres serrées.

**« Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites encore ici ? » **dis-je d'une voix mielleuses.

Je le vis sursauter, apparemment je venais de le réveiller. Il me regarda attentivement, puis se décida enfin à parler.

**« Professeur, puis-je vous demander un service ? » **me demanda-t-il d'une voix terne, éteinte.

**« Un service ?! Êtes-vous malade Potter ? Il fut un temps où vous auriez préféré vous couper un bras plutôt que venir me demander de l'aide. »**

**« Les temps ont changé. J'ai changé, j'ai grandi, appris de mes erreurs et je sais à présent que je peux vous faire confiance. »**

**« Tout n'est pas perdu dans ce cas. Que voulez-vous Potter ? »**

**« Je veux que vous m'appeliez Harry et que vous me donniez des cours de potions, secrètement sans que personne ne le sache. »**

Cette demande venant de Potter me coupa le souffle. Je commençai rapidement à peser le pour et le contre.

_Je pourrais plus facilement le surveiller et IL serait content mais si quelqu'un l'apprend je serais viré._

**« Très bien Po…Harry, nous allons essayer. Mais à une condition ! Je veux savoir à quoi vont te servir les potions que l'on va faire ensemble. »**

**« Cela parait juste, j'aimerais commencer demain soir après le couvre-feu dans la Salle sur Demande, avec une potion de soin puissante. Cela vous convient-il ? »**

**« Très bien. Donc à demain Mr Potter. »**

**« A demain Professeur. »**


End file.
